familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of John Haynes (1594-c1653)
Early Life Gov. Col. John Haynes was born in Coddicot, Essex, England on 1 May 1594 and died 1 Mar 1653/54, and was the son of the Rev. John Haynes who was also born in Caddicot in about 1569 and died on 30 Nov 1601 in Cofford Hall, Essex, England; and Mary Mitchell, who was born in Old Holt, Essex, England in about 1559 and died in Oct 1605, in England. Career *Assistant to the General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony 1634, 1636 *Governor of the Colony of Connecticut 1639, 1641, 1643, 1645, 1647, 1651, 1653 *Deputy Governor of the Colony of Connecticut 1640, 1644, 1646, 1650 *Assistant to the General Court of the Colony of Connectiuct 1637, 1638, 1642, 1648 *Connecticut Commissioner to the United Colonies 1643, 146 *Magistrate, Connectiuct Particular Court 1639-46, 1648-49 Descendants #Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1653) #*m: 1st, Mary Thornton (c1594-1624 #*m: 2nd, Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) of Gov. John Haynes and Mary Thornton #Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1653) #*m: 1st, Mary Thornton (c1594-1624 #*#Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (bef1619-?) #*#Mary Haynes (bef1636-?) #*#Ann Haynes (bef1636-?) #*#Elizabeth Haynes (bef1636-?) of Gov. John Haynes and Mabel Harlakenden #Gov. John Haynes (1594-c1653) #*m: 2nd, Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) #*#John Haynes, Jr. (c1640-?) #*#Roger Haynes (c1640-?) #*#Ruth Haynes (c1640-?) #*#*m: 1st, Samuel Wyllys (1632-1709) #*#Joseph Haynes (c1640-1679) #*#Mabel Haynes (c1654-?) of Ruth Haynes and Samuel Wyllys #Ruth Haynes (c1640-?) #*m: 1st, Samuel Wyllys (1632-1709) #*#Mary Wyllys (1656-1729) #*#*m: 1st, John Hubbard (1677-1705) #*#*m: 2nd, Samuel Woodbridge (1683-1746) Through Marriage of Mary Wyllys and John Hubbard #Mary Wyllys (1656-1729) #*m: 1st, John Hubbard (1677-1705) #*#John Hubbard (1702-?) #*#Daniel Hubbard (1706-1741) #*#*m: Martha Coit (1706-1784) of Daniel Hubbard and Martha Coit #Daniel Hubbard (1706-1741) #*m: Martha Coit (1706-1784) #*#Russell Hubbard (1732-1785) #*#Lucretia Hubbard (1734-?) #*#Daniel Hubbard, Jr. (1736-1796) #*#Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1797) #*#*m: Bejamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) #*#William Hubbard (1740-1801) of Elizabeth Hubbard and Benjamin Greene, Jr. #Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1797) #*m: Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) #*#Mary Greene (1702-1852) #*#Martha Greene (1763-1790) #*#Bejamin Greene III (1764-?) #*#Elizabeth Greene (1766-?) #*#Hannah Greene (1768-?) #*#Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*#*m: Henry Wainwright (?-1827) #*#Sarah Greene (1773-?) #*#Anne Greene (1774-?) of Lucretia Greene and Henry Wainwright #Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) #*m: Henry Wainwright (?-1827) #*#Henry Wainwright, Jr. (1769-?) #*#Elizabeth Greene Wainwright (1798-?) #*#John Howard Wainwright (1799-1802) #*#Charles Wainwright (1801-1802) #*#Mary Greene Wainwright (1803-?) #*#Benjamin Greene Wainwright (1806-?) #*#Martha Greene Wainwright (1808-?) #*#Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #*#*m: Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) of Lucretia Wainwright and Frederic Hall Bradlee #Lucretia Wainwright (1018-1886) #*m: Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*#Elizabeth Bradlee (?-?) #*#Lucy Bradlee (?-?) #*#Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#*m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Frederick Bradlee (?-?) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #osiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (?-?) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (?-?) #*#Francis Crowninshield Bradlee (?-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1998) Notable Desendants *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921), Frm. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post *Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (bef1619-?) Sources Books Internet Books International Archive - Full Text *Collection of the Connection Historical Society Internet American Ancestors.org *#84 Royal Descendants, Notbal Kin, amd Printed Sources: The New England Ancestry of Frank Lloyd Wright, with Notes on Other Architects (Especially Charles Bulfinch, Henry Hobson Richardson, Stanford White and Ralph Adams Cram, by Gary Boyd Roberts FamilyTreeMakerOnline *Descendants of Nathaniel Rogers *Descendants of George Wyllys OurFamTree.com *Branch: Ray's Extended Family Tree RootsWeb *Some Descendants of Gov. John Haynes Our Royal, Titled, Noble and Commoner Ancestors & Cousins *Col. John Hanyes, Esq, 3rd Goevernor of Massachusetts & 1st Governor of Connecticutt